Brick By Brick
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Lucy is desperately trying to build something out of what she's got, her father is convinced she's not trying hard enough and when Elliot Creevey is thrown into the mix, Lucy feels like the walls are crumbling around her. Rated M for future chapters. Femmeslash. Language. R


**Brick By Brick**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Chapter One - To Begin Again**

* * *

"Please, Lucy, try and work harder in your classes this year."**  
**  
This was probably about the sixteenth time my father, Percy Weasley, had told me this since we reached the station ten minutes ago. I loved him, but Molly had done so well at Hogwarts and he expected me to do just as well. I didn't say anything, just nodded and let him stand back whilst my mother, Audrey Weasley, wrapped her arms around me and wished me a good year, as she did every time. When she pulled away, I plunged the hand that wasn't balancing my travel bag on my hip searching around for the Quidditch Captain badge that had been awarded to me this year.

It had only arrived a week ago, but no one knew yet. Mum and Dad didn't even knew that I played Quidditch, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry got me my broom and Uncle Charlie taught me how to play. Only them, Uncle George, my sister and my cousins that attended Hogwarts knew that I played.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew to remind students they had ten minutes left to board.

"Bye Mum, Dad, give my love to Molly," I finally said, turning and heading towards to nearest entrance. As I turned to wave to my parents one last time I spotted Daniel Wood, a third year and Gryffindor Seeker and, unfortunately, he saw me too.

"HEY WEASLEY," he yelled, hurrying over to me with his older brother and previous Gryffindor Captain, Shay Wood, in tow.

"Hey Daniel, CP," I grinned. CP was short for captain, we all called Shay it when he was in charge. It was a respect thing.

"A little bird told me I'm not Captain," he retorted, "Something about leaving last year."

I laughed, "Dan, could you go find Potter and Creevey, get them to come to my compartment."

He gave me an odd look before disappearing, "The same little bird told me that a certain someone has just made the youngest Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts ever," Shay smirked.

"Really? I haven't heard anything," I replied with a grin, "Your brother doesn't seem to have clicked on either."

"Well he isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but then again most Quidditch Players are the same."

I pulled a mock look of shock, "I'm offended."

The whistle burst through the air a second time and I stepped back, pulling the train door closed and leaning through the window to Shay.

"Should be," he smiled, "Good luck, I'm coming to see your first game so don't screw it up."

I stuck my tongue out in the most unladylike fashion before retreating to my compartment as the train began to move. Seeing Shay had made me smile a bit more, I had been nervous originally, particularly with the whole _youngest captain ever_ thing going on. When I reached the compartment I usually took over Daniel Wood and James Potter, one of the Gryffindor's Chasers, were already there.

"Where's Creevey?" I asked as the two boys made themselves comfortable. Daniel shrugged and James simply looked around me.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're our new CP, Weasley," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Elliot Creevey stood behind me in the doorway, she was taller than me with short blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen. She was wearing that signature smirk that I knew wound our teachers up so much, it would wind me up to if I knew that she was being purposefully sarcastic.

Elliot was one of the teams Beaters, she surprised most considering she was a girl and the position was most suited to a male player. Yet she was surprisingly strong and fast with an aim like no other, if you were her target then you should rightfully be worried about it.

"You got it, Creevey, I knew that you had a brain in there somewhere," I flashed her a cheeky smile as always to let her know I was joking, "C'mon, get in here."

Once we were all settled down, I looked up to face the remainder of the team left after Teddy, Shay and Andy left last year leaving open a keeper, chaser and beater position on the Gryffindor team.

"Right, if you hadn't figured out already, I've been asked to be the next Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I don't want to spend too long talking because I'm sure you're all eager to return to whatever you were doing."

"Doesn't that make you the youngest Hogwarts Quidditch Captain ever?" Elliot asked, I blushed feeling my ears warm, just another weird Weasley trait I had inherited.

"Yeah, it does," I answered, "Anyway, we've three new places on the team, I'm going to hold Tryouts a week from now on Wednesday before dinner and I expect you all to be there. James, try not to end up in detention, okay?"

He laughed, "You got it, Captain."

Elliot snorted back a laugh, "I don't know what you're laughing at Creevey - that goes for you too," I added.

"Me?"

She looked at me with a false innocence that made me shake my head, "Anyway, I expect you all there. I want to extend Shay's three practices to four a week if we have any chance of beating Hufflepuff this year."

"Sheesh, I thought your brother was bad," James whispered. I whacked him hard across the back of the head and he immediately rubbed it with a scowl.

"Like I was saying, I want to win the cup this year, I don't know about you lot but I'm not losing to Slytherin again," I said, "We're going to put in a little extra practice in and show everyone what Gryffindor can really do, are you guys in?"

"How do I resign?" Elliot mumbled.

"I'm in," Wood grinned.

"Let's kick Hufflepuff butt!"

We all did a little team thing where we put our hands in the middle and cried Gryffindor; it was cheesy, but it was just something we were all accustomed to doing. The boys left together, plotting something as they did and left Elliot and I alone.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you," she grinned, "Good."

She sits with me every single year, and every single year she assumes I'm okay with it. I am, of course. Elliot Creevey makes for interesting company anyway, her father, who is the youngest editor ever of the Daily Prophet, lets her write a column and cartoon in there every week. The column was usually either quite controversial or hilariously funny and the cartoons never failed to make me laugh, consequently, the journey to Hogwarts never failed to be entertaining.


End file.
